


Collapse

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has to get some body work done on the Charger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

Gibbs tried his hardest to look stern and unapproachable while he filled in the needed information on the form, but body mechanic just kept shooting him looks. Focusing entirely on the form Gibbs was finally able to finish it but before he could pay and escape the bod yshop the mechanic, who’s shirt said Bob, walked up to him and stopped him.

“Scuse me Agent Gibbs,” Bob said, glancing at the paperwork to catch the name. “I just got a question or two before you take the car and head out.”

Gibbs glared, but grunted in a way that Bob seemed to take as an affirmative.

“I’ve seen a lot damage, what with working in a body shop and all,” Bob started, ignoring Gibbs’s eye-roll. “But that damage to your Charger didn’t look anything like what we normally get. Now normally there would be lotsa small dents, come scratches or something. Believe it or not people tossing things from roofs or boards leaned against a structure next to the car are the most likely causes.”

Gibbs just grunted again, not willing to say anything at this point.

“You see,” Bob said, “The only time I’ve ever seen anything close was several years back, had this kid come in with a cherry Impala. Turns out he had this girlfriend that was a bit of an exhibitionist and liked to do it surrounded by ‘nature’ as he put it.”

Annoyed with the apparently pointless babble Gibbs gestured with his coffee cup for the guy to hurry up, luckily for him, not so much for Gibbs he finally began to come close to the point.

“The problem was that they forgot the blankets. Kids thought they had it figured all out until the dang think collapsed right in the middle of the fun.” Bob finished looking straight at Gibbs.

“So Special Agent Gibbs, just how did you get your hood to collapse like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> This can be put squarely at the feet of tejas. She said that Gibbs and Tony were too tall to do anything frisky in the back of the Charger, and I agreed with her but said I would prefer the hood of the car. She then chimed in that “The hood couldn't *take* their combined weight. Probably couldn't handle even one of them” And I had to write it just so I could put that last line in.


End file.
